


A Dream That Becomes Real:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: True Love Lives On Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Consensual, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Mother Hen Danny Williams, Party, Poisoning, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reality, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Despite everything that they have been through, & put each other through, Catherine & Steve have proven to be the most strongest couple around, When Steve told her about his diagnosis, She didn't even flinch, She dove head on, making sure that she would do everything in her power, so he would be with her for the rest of their lives?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts a new series about a new beginning once Catherine turns down the mission for the CIA, & stays with Steve & helps Five-O out, Read this & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	A Dream That Becomes Real:

*Summary: Despite everything that they have been through, & put each other through, Catherine & Steve have proven to be the most strongest couple around, When Steve told her about his diagnosis, She didn't even flinch, She dove head on, making sure that she would do everything in her power, so he would be with her for the rest of their lives?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts a new series about a new beginning once Catherine turns down the mission for the CIA, & stays with Steve & helps Five-O out, Read this & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was so tired after the last of his ohana left, after cleanup was done from their friend, Jerry Ortega's party, So it was just him, his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his girlfriend, & lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. The Blond was coming out, after organizing the kitchen, & making sure that everything was put back to where it was.

 

"Hey, Everything is put back in order, Be good to this lady, Otherwise, I will come back & kick your ass, Just relax for once, & let someone else take care of you, & things that needed to be done, okay ?", The Former Seal nodded, & said, "Done". Danny nodded, & said, "Smart man", The Blond put a comforting hand on his shoulder, & said, "Take a couple days off, Try & enjoy the time you have with your woman, It would do you some good", The Former Seal smiled, & liked that idea. "Thank you, Brother, For everything", The Five-O Commander said meaningfully, He was grateful to have him in his life, & having his back.

 

"Anything for you, Steven, Anything, You should know that by now, I mean it, I think that you finally deserve your chance at happiness, After seven & half years of all the bullshit, that you had to go through, In order for you to get to where you are", The Loudmouth Detective said simply, as he was making sure that his best friend was doing all right. "I will be okay, Danny, You can stand down, Catherine **_will make_** sure that I take all of my meds,  & rest plenty, Cause, We are gonna go on a little bit of a vacation", which got Danny's approval.

 

"Sorry, Force of habit, Actually, A little bit of a vacation would do you some good, Especially with the beautiful woman at your left," The Two Men looked at Catherine & smiled, Who blushed in response, & said, "Thanks for that". "Well, I am gonna go home & be with my kids, I am sure my babysitter is aching to leave", He said his "goodbyes", & left the couple alone, so they can have their privacy, & quality time together too.

 

"Having you here, It's like a dream that becomes real", The Former Seal said, & the beautiful woman at his side kissed him sweetly, & said, "It _is_ real, I am here  & I am never leaving you ever again, You are it for me, so is Hawaii, I can't wait to start our lives together, It makes me happy to think about it". Steve smiled, & said, "Me too, I am gonna go for my next move", He held out the ring box, that he couldn't bear to get rid of, "Catherine Rollins, You make me the most happiest man on Earth, & forever, Will you do me the honor of continuing to do it, Will you be my wife ?", he asked with emotion, The Former Naval Beauty shook her head "yes", as the tears were spilling over, "Yes, Sailor, Yes, I will", & they shared a kiss, & composed themselves, as they snuggled & cuddled against each other. Catherine knew that, If they stick together, They would conquer anything, & everything in their future, including radiation poisoning.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
